warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Alp Clan (Aquamarine1212)
The Alp Clan 'was a small family group that lived in the mountains to the north of the Lake. The Alp Clan later became part of The Cats Around the Lake, and many cats went on to be the first members of Lakeclan. Clan Description The Alp Clan is a mysterious clan, not often interacting with the other clans and disappearing for lengths of time. Alp cats are incredibly hardy due to their rough life in the mountains. They have powerful haunches to scale the mountainside, and are incredibly difficult to overpower. Their most common prey are lemmings and hares, though prey is often scarce in the mountains. Alp cats are oftentimes spiritually sensitive, and they believe that their territory in the mountains brings them closer to the stars and closer to the spirits. Isolated in the most perilous territory around the lake, the Alp Clan are often seen as aloof and passive due to their disengagement with other clan business. Many wild theories and mythological tales surround this clan. Some believe they are descendants of lynxes, while others claim they are reincarnations of past heroes. Alp cats can, at times, become egotistical and see themselves as being above the petty conflicts and issues of the other clans. They believe they are the wisest of all the clans, and though it's often true, this overconfidence can lead them to make blunders at times. Alp cats are often characterized as sages and counselors. Their culture is deeply rooted in myth and spirituality, and of all the clans, they hold the firmest belief in the concept of spirits, elements and ''kriger. ''Most apprentices training is rooted in discovering their ''ka, ''and a significant portion of training is solely dedicated to learning to communicate with spirits and read signs. Alp cats are generally larger than an average clan cat, with a much thicker coat of fur, typically white or gray in color. They are highly resistant to cold and at times seem to be unkillable. It comes as no surprise that many cats in this clan have the "ka" of "The Eye". Beliefs Most Alp cats believe in an afterlife where cats pass on and become a spirit as part of The Ancestors. This belief system is commonly held among all the cats of the lake. Their belief's center around the concept of '"kriger", '''or '''the warrior spirit. This idea is essentially that each cat has their own "kriger" which acts as a sort of spiritual energy. "Kriger" are composed of six different parts, called "ka'". '''Each "ka" represents a different strength set. Each cat has a different amount of each type of "ka". Some are more well-balanced, with near equal amounts of each "ka". Others have a singular "ka" they are exceptionally good at. The other role that "ka" play is in deciding what type of spirit a cat becomes after death. Each "ka" corresponds to a certain element. There are six different elements in Lakeclan beliefs, each of which have their respective "ka". These elemental spirits can be good or evil, depending on what the cat was like in life. Good cats become good spirits, while bad cats become bad spirits. The spirits control the weather, the seasons, natural events, and the sun, moon and stars. For this reason banishment is much more common than execution for crimes. If you kill an evil cat, they become an evil spirit and will linger on to cause disasters. The seventh special type of spirit is the '''Star '''spirit. These are the spirits of kits who passed on before they could properly develop a "ka" and serve their clan. Star spirits are believed to bring hope in times of hardship. Territory The cats of the Alp Clan live in the perilous mountains north of the Lake. More Coming Soon Traditions and Ceremonies Coming Soon Clan Hierarchy In the Alp Clan, all rankings are determined by age. The highest ranking is that of '''The Elder'. This is the oldest cat in the clan, and they are given the position of leadership by default. They must approve all clan decisions and they are not required to hunt for the clan, only to interpret signs and direct clan activity. Below The Elder is the Council of Sages, that consists of any cat above the age of 84 moons old. These cats do most of the day-to-day delegations and leading within the clan, settling disputes and making sure all duties get completed. The next in rank are the deacons, the cats between 36 and 84 moons of age. This is the majority of the clan, and they perform most of the heavy work in the clan such as hunting, patrolling and fighting. The youngest in rank besides kittens are apprentices, who are cats from 12 to 36 moons of age. These cats perform the basic duties that the deacons do, but are also undergoing training. History of Ranks Elders Coming Soon Council of Sages Coming Soon Trivia Coming Soon See Also *Hillock Clan *Marish Clan *Greenwood Clan *Dale Clan